A Horse's Life
by SakuraXAkatsuki
Summary: Most people have gone with the akatsuki as cats. Few are wolfs and foxes. So..why not try horse? Lets see the drama Between the Herds. A New future awaits for the akatsuki. Read and Review!
1. Explaining Main Charaters

**Ok I know this is odd but a friend wanted me to make this story.**

**This chapter I'm just going to say what the story it is. This is where naruto characters are horses..don't ask I have the weirdest ideas for storys...anyway it's a Pein and Sakura story. Errors may be noticed, but please don't notify me, I will run across it. Characters will not be in "character" after all, this is a **_**fan made **_**story. An OC is also present in this story, he is my own.**

**Sakura Hanuro**

Colors: Pink main and black body with white spots. Pink and black tail. Green eyes and has a few piercings.

Family: Drako - Older Brother

Age: 17

Herd: None

**Drako Hanuro**

Colors: White main and golden eyes White tail with a black body. Has a brand on back leg.

Family: Sakura -Younger sister

Age: 19

Herd: Akatsuki

**Pein Fumma**

Colors: Slightly dark orange with black leg stockings. Grey ringed eyes with piercings. Main, tail and coat same color.

Family: Konan - Younger sister

Age: 19

Herd: Akatsuki

**Konan Fumma**

Colors: Dark blue main and tail (Same with coat) Deep blue eyes and a small lip piercing.

Family: Pein - Older brother

Age: 18

Herd: Akatsuki

**Deidara Iwa**

Color: Blondish golden color (Body and hair) with sky blue eyes.

Family: None

Age: 18

Herd: Akatsuki

**Sasori no Danna**

Color: Red with brown eyes (main tail and coat color is same)

Family: None

Age: 18

Herd: Akatsuki

**Itachi Uchiha**

Color: Black (hair and body) with red eyes

Family: Madara -Older brother

Sasuke - Youngest brother

Tobi -Younger brother

Age: 18

Herd: Akatsuki

**Madara Uchiha**

Color: Same as Itachi but longer hair.

Family: Itachi -Younger brother

Tobi- 2nd younger brother

Sasuke- Youngest brother

Age: 19

Herd: Akatsuki

**Tobi Uchiha**

Color: Black hair and body but has orange markings on face with red eyes.

Family: Madara- Oldest brother

Itachi- 2nd Oldest Brother

Sasuke- Younger brother

Herd: Akatsuki

**Kisame **

Color: Light blue and small gray pupils for eyes.

Family- None

Age- 18

Herd: Akatsuki

**Hidan**

Color: silver hair with a white and black body. with purplish pink eyes.

Family: None

Age:18

Herd: Akatsuki

**Kakuzu**

Color: Dark brown with green eyes and stitches on body.

Family: None

Age:18

Herd: Akatsuki

**Zetzu**

Color: Black one one side with white on other. Green main and tail with yellow eyes.

Family: None

Age:18

Herd: Akatsuki

Ok I'm sorry if I missed anyone but there you go. I'm NOT going to do the other horses in the other herd because I'm lazy and tired xD

So there is the Akatsuki herd. I'll be updating soon. Thanks!


	2. Breaking Of Dawn

Ok well here is chapter two Enjoy. I don't own Naruto but I do own Drako because he's a made up character from me.

Narrator's P.O.V.

The air was cool and the wind blew softly. It was almost dawn. Grass moved slowly with the wind while birds in the pine and oak trees started to wake up. Everything was calm and quiet. A herd of horses were starting to wake up and began their new day. The herd Akatsuki was always up before dawn. The sun started to rise as the last few horses got up and stretched. Birds started to chatter in the trees as an dark orange horse walked under a large oak tree and stood with a black horse and a black and white horse. Today was a calm day for the herd Akatsuki.

Madara's P.O.V.

I stretched once more than looked at Pein and Drako. Drako looked like he was going to fall over and sleep and Pein looked like he stayed up all night. " Interesting to see you up Drako you normally sleep late with Hidan. " Drako snorted and stretched out. His white mane came down and covered his golden eyes. With his black body he showed many muscles on the chest. Pein was almost a normal horse, dark orange colored mane and body with black leg stockings. The only thing was the piercings and the gray ringed eyes. It didn't bother me at all though unlike a lot of other horses. I looked up to see a little bird in the tree by an apple. The little bird was blue and had a black line coming from it's eyes so it looked like it was crying. " Madara I think it is time to get up and move to the river." I looked over at the voice to see Pein standing up. I stood along with Drako who fell back down due to being tired. " Yes I believe that would be a good idea Pein. Get Konan to help Drako and let's go." I started my walk to the river where fresh, cool water waited and nice shade from the large oak trees rested.

Pein's P.O.V.

I gave out a long sigh and turned to Drako who was trying to get back up. "Drako come on and get up. We need to head out before the other herd is up. " Drako got up and stretched. " Ok Pein but if I have to run just leave me behind. I snorted and walked to the herd. Drako always wanted to make me laugh. He was able to do it once. He pick up a frog and put it in his mouth, It was stupid but he did it to make me laugh ..which somehow worked. I refocused my attention on the herd who were sleeping. I looked over to Konan who was getting up. Her hair flowed softly as the wind blew. I'm surprised the flower in her hair has never fell out. I gave out a long sigh and looked back over the herd. "..Konan wake them up it's time to move to the river." Konan looked at me with calm blue eyes and nodded. I walked to where Madara was heading with Drako following. " Pein-sama I have a question. How come Konan-san is so quiet?" I looked over at Drako and stopped walking. "Because Drako, she just doesn't have anything to say to you. " And with that I started walking again leaving Drako to his thoughts

So..what do you think? I know its short but It's beter than nothing right? Sure it is..I guess. Ok for those who try to say Drako's name it sounds like Drake-o just without the e. Any questions? Just ask. I'll be happy to ansure.


End file.
